Mother Knows Best
by seriousish
Summary: Felicity's mother catches her doing something she shouldn't be doing… alone.


When Felicity got home, it took her a drink to think about her day. She wasn't normally a drinker, but with her mother staying with her, she'd picked up a bottle. Now, already on edge, she'd turned out to need it.

First, she'd spent the day with Ray, catching him up on notes as he teleconferenced from a stretch of private beach he'd just bought. Because she'd needed to see him in a Speedo. Then she'd spent the evening with Oliver, and of course he'd started his night with a work-out on the damn ladder, then gone into action to keep her adrenaline up, _then _come back needing to be stitched up with his shirt off.

Not to mention she'd stumbled onto Thea and Roy getting hot and heavy in the club's stockroom. Felicity had almost acted like she was in one of the porn movies that she hardly ever watched now that she had HBO and asked if they needed a hand. But of course, she'd known what they'd say. "Why would we need a hand, Felicity? Roy's feeling up my breasts and I'm jacking him off. I only need one hand to do that. We have an excess of hands, not a shortage."

By the time Felicity got home, in the wee hours of the morning, all she could think of was sex. Lucky for her—unluckily?—her mother was off God knew where, leaving Felicity nothing to put her mind off it. She turned on the TV, finding one of those subtexty movies the internet loved so much, where a bunch of college boys loved not wearing shirts and being in platonic love with each other. Felicity poured herself another drink. She turned the TV off. Maybe she wasn't too wired to get some sleep.

Going into her bedroom, she eyed the full-length mirror that she often used as little more than a sticky note landing pad. She looked at herself. She wasn't bad looking. Some flab around her waist and ass, but she was skinny, she had real boobs, she was a natural blonde, bicurious… what more did guys want?

"Oh, right," she said aloud, grabbing her breasts through the material of her halter top. "A big pair of _these." _Like Sarah's. God, she missed Sarah. And her costume. How it accentuated her ample breasts. How her pants were so snug. Everything about that girl had been so _girlish, _her small waist, her curving hips, those long, long legs…

Felicity began to massage her breasts through the material of her halter. It felt nice. Relaxing. Took the edge off way better than her wine cooler. She kneaded the flesh like she was a baker working with dough, and before she knew it, her nipples were hard, pushing out against her halter.

Felicity took it off. Admired her breasts in the mirror. They may have been small, but they were perky. Neatly rounded globes of smooth white skin that radiated heat. She licked her finger, circled the nipple of first her right, then her left breast. They got even harder, standing at crisp attention. She began to moan slightly, caressing her breasts more roughly. They felt so different in her hands and not in her bra.

"If you could see me now, Oliver…"

She watched, like this was all happening to a stranger, as her reflection's hand trailed down its tight stomach to the clasp of her jeans. The button was undone slowly. Her mirror image wriggled awkwardkly, working the pants down her hips. They were joined by her panties on the floor. Now there was nothing to stop her fingers from touching her sex. Not even Felicity.

As her hands began to explore herself, Felicity found herself more aroused than she could've imagined. Her toes curled and uncurled. She rolled on her feet, rocking back and forth, rubbing at her sex like it could grant wishes. The fingers of her other hand slipped to her clit. She massaged it as gently as she could while her right hand roughly diddled her cunt.

"Oh, man, I need—I need—I sure could use—!" she moaned, imagining naked men with horse cocks. Too fast for even shame, she went to her dresser, threw open her underwear drawer, found her latest dildo under her Hanes. The last few she'd gotten had ended up too small for her needs—she kept having to go bigger and better to satisfy herself. The new one was from Bad Dragon. Felicity imagined that even Thea would shit if she saw it—a dildo the size of a chair leg.

She hugged it first, like it needed foreplay, rubbing her body against the massive length and the knobby end. Moving it down her body, she roughly butted her sex against it, then straddled it, holding the dildo upright below her. She thrust herself at it, excited beyond control. Her panting and moaning were THX loud as she rubbed herself all over it, giving it its first layer of her juices. It was the perfect man, she thought. Always ready to fuck, never anything to say about a City with a capital C.

She pushed her cunt over the knob with ease, trying with all her might to fuck the dildo inside herself. She needn't have strained. Felicity was far looser than she gave herself credit for, years of unresolved sexual tension and frustration having driven her to enough acts of self-debauchery to make her a millionaire several times over, if only she had filmed it. Seeing her in action, one might be surprised she could even clench her pelvic muscles.

Felicity screamed as the baseball-sized knob of the dildo was engulfed by her cunt. She inserted the rest slowly, gyrating her hips, breathing like a Lamaze case. If the dildo had been only a fraction of an inch wider, she was sure she never would've been able to take it.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt the dildo's touch in back of her pussy. Felicity moaned happily, her head drifting back as she savored the familiar, addictive sensation of her cunt stretching to embrace its new intruder. She was reaching her orgasm already, just as she pulled back, the massive dildo sliding roughly from her cunt with shivers of discomfort and excitement traveling all throughout her body.

Felicity fell back on her back, forcing the massive cock inside herself a second time, thrashing back and forth as it was jammed inside her. Her cunt was absolutely filled by it. "Yahhhhhh!" she screamed in inarticulate ecstasy, fucking her hips forward once more though it hurt as much as it pleasured. It took a surprising amount of thrusts, but she finally reached orgasm, screaming wildly with all her muscles tightened up, one last plunge as she exploded.

Now she moaned, happily, the sound pouring out of her as she sunk into the mattress with all her energy spent. Now she could sleep.

She lay there, her legs open, juices slowly dripping from her ravished sex. Lazily her eyes circled the room, coming last of all to the door—head jerking upright as she saw that it was open.

"Need a hand?" her mother asked.

Donna Smoak was no hypocrite. The exercise and diets she pushed for Felicity to try were obviously ones that had worked for her. Her body was tres athletic, and if her breasts weren't factory-standard, they at least weren't as disgustingly fake as some of the bimbos Oliver had been seen with before the island. And the Groupon she'd tried to sell Felicity on her clearly been put to good use; her vagina was completely bare.

Felicity could tell because Donna was completely naked, save for her omnipresent handbag.

"Mom, WHAT THE HELL? SO WHAT THE HELL?" Felicity shrieked, ripping her covers out of her neatly made bed to get them around her nude body. Absurdly, she thought to cover her vagina first. She hadn't shaved it in ages.

"Relax, pumpkin," Donna told her, sitting on the foot of the bed like Felicity was a little girl who'd just had a bad dream. "I always thought you were a late bloomer, but I see now you inherited the Smoak family supply of horny. I bet you're still not satisfied, even after all _this." _Donna held up the chair leg dildo, Felicity looking around to see how she'd managed to snatch it. There was no way of knowing. Maybe Donna just had power over sex toys. "Well, I have the same problem. And I may be a cum-hungry slut—"

"Mom!"

"It's alright, sweetie, I am. _But," _Donna stressed, "I am still a lady and I have standards. I wouldn't let any of the men I met tonight fuck me, even if they promised to eat me out. I'm sorry, honey, but there are just no good men in this city. Except maybe that Harper boy you hang around with, but he wasn't answering his phone…"

"_Mom!" _Felicity cried again, this time feeling her voice reach an octave associated with shattering glass.

"Oh, is he in love with you too? Just don't tell me he's a billionaire…"

"_Why are you naked?"_

"Well, why shouldn't I be?" Donna put her hands on her hips, thrusting out her breasts. They may have been fake, but they were very well-done fakes. _How To Steal A Million _good. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of. And you're my daughter, babe, and if you're naked, then shouldn't we be on equal ground? Doesn't seeing my vagina put you at ease?"

"I… that's…"

"Oh, come on, look at you." Donna pulled the sheet away. "_You _look amazing too. I mean, God knows you should've taken me up on that Groupon offer, how can you expect a boy to eat without a clean plate—"

"_Mother!" _Felicity stressed.

"Oh, I'm kidding. You look fine. Like they would ever eat pussy anyway. Well, that Palmer boy might, but Oliver just doesn't look like the sort. It's the scruff. Men who won't commit to either a full beard or being clean-shaven are indecisive, and you want a decider to decide to go down on you. God, Christ, _look at you. _My daughter. You're so pretty. You're like a skinny little angel who's a little near-sighted."

The bed creaked softly, but the noise seemed very loud to Felicity as her mother leaned over, sliding an arm behind Felicity's back and pulling her into a hug. Felicity could feel Donna's larger, firmer breasts against her own, but still found herself clinging to her. It was nice to feel a little desirable, even if it was only as a daughter.

Donna tightened the hug, pulling Felicity now to her chest like she was a child. Felicity felt a strange affection for her. Like a little girl, she wanted to stay in that embrace and enjoy her mother's arms. But as a woman, she was still horny, just as Donna had said. Her pussy tingled. And feeling Donna's breasts on her cheek, so big and round, it tingled harder.

"Look at us. Both horny as hell. No man to satisfy us. This is why we have each other. When there's no one else there, a girl needs her big momma bear." Donna's hand moved across Felicity's back and for a moment, the hacker thought it was the same loving pat as always. It was when Donna's hand swiped across her ass, ever so softly, that Felicity realized how intimate they'd become. Donna's touch slid across her thighs, up and down her crack, goosebumps following wherever it went.

"Mom, that feels good, but—but you're turning me on!" Felicity confessed, blushing like a bonfire.

"I know you are, sweetie. Don't worry, I'm already turned on. How could I not be, seeing that cute little tush of yours? Hot damn, it's like getting to make out with myself, twenty years younger!"

"But Mom—!" Felicity protested weakly, giving in and spreading her legs for Donna's touch, her hands stroking the insides of her tender thighs. Felicity kept expecting it to feel wrong, wanting it to feel wrong, but it never did.

"I was a bar girl. You were in college. Girl on girl shouldn't be anything new for either of us. Don't you worry, baby girl. We're gonna take care of each other better than a couple of meatheads ever could. Maybe it won't get us a white wedding, but it'll sure feel good!"

"Mommy…" Felicity said again, still strained, but this time was different. This time she was begging.

While one hand rubbed gently between Felicity's legs, her touch so nice and wet, the other took Felicity by the end of her ponytail, using it to teasingly direct Felicity's head downward. Then, Donna held up her breast. It was a beautiful, warm, creamy mound without the slightest trace of sagging, hard nipple standing out, swollen stiff.

"My baby wants to suckle again?" Donna asked sweetly. "I was always worried I'd weaned you too soon."

Felicity closed her eyes, opened her mouth. When her tongue swiped across Donna's extravagantly curved breast, she tasted sweat like her own when it ran down her face and over her lips. She felt her mother's fingers coming closer and closer to her cunt, and wasn't afraid of them getting there. She knew it would feel as good as Donna tasted.

Felicity slurped in the succulent nipple, lips bristling against the little bumps of Donna's swollen areola. As she tried to swallow the tit, her pussy seemed to swallow Donna's finger, sparks flying behind her eyes as the penetration moved from her sensitive, downy lips to the moistness of her folds, then deep inside her crevice with tight round spirals against her walls. She needed no warming up. Donna added a second finger, a third, a fourth, and Felicity took them without complaint. Donna curled her thumb.

"Holy hell, you are indeed my daughter!" Donna whispered as she fisted Felicity within minutes of first penetrating her. "Here I thought you hadn't chosen between Ray and Oliver, but it feels like you've been having both of them at once!"

"No! Neither!" Felicity gritted out. "I just—I really—there are these websites and the dildos—Mom, the dildos are _ridiculous!"_

"Oh, your internet. Probably 3D printered them, right? I've got a surprise for you. A little something tried and true, handcrafted—a real classic, just like your mom!"

Donna's fist easily popped back out of Felicity's cunt, but she had to pry Felicity's mouth from her breast. Donna shoved Felicity down to the bed and turned away from her, her dirty blonde hair flowing down her back in an arrow pointed at her rich, firm ass like an invitation. Not an ounce of flab showed on her sporty frame. She looked like a woman half her age, and Felicity hoped like hell she had gotten those genes.

Reaching into her purse, Donna tossed something to her daughter. "That used to be one of your dad's favorites."

It was like a rubber log, only fitting in Donna's purse because it was something of a satchel. The fact that it was soft and pliable helped. Both ends were shaped like dicks, and not the kind you would find at an MRA convention. These looked like someone had done a plaster cast of Lisa Ann's cunt, Bigfoot style, after she'd made an interracial video.

"I don't know if you kids still use these, but it's called a double dildo. One end goes into your pussy, the other goes into mine, and we fuck each other just like we were straight!"

"But how did Dad use it?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"…I washed it," Donna said at length. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

Felicity watched, slightly breathless, as Donna slid one end of the dildo up inside herself. She showed no sign of distress, stretching herself out in fine, practiced motions, her smile only growing wider as eight inches slid slowly inside her. Now, she glanced at Felicity.

"Okay, baby, now bring your pussy here. I'll hold the dildo in, you just ease up to me like I was a man." The remaining inches of black latex made Donna look that way. She took her hands off the dildo, gesturing for Felicity to come closer, and Felicity found herself astonished.

"How are you holding it in?"

"Kegels. Do you do those? You really have to when you fuck as many black guys as I do. Not a problem for you, I guess, unless that nice Diggle fellow—"

"He's engaged."

"Well, if you have a threesome—"

Even taking that huge cock would be preferable to continuing the conversation. Felicity gritted her teeth and eased the tip inside her folds. She took it an inch at a time, so slow that Donna got fed up. She grabbed Felicity by her haunches and pulled her in, Felicity panting out her pounding heartbeat as the soft, firm latex filled her pussy.

" I really want to see how you'd take it if you were with a guy for real. Try sticking your tongue out like a tired dog. And don't be such a baby, you're a Smoak. You can take it."

Felicity moaned in joy as their pussies met. "I did it, Mom! I've got it all in me…"

She felt Donna's big tits crush into hers as they hugged, as if in celebration. Her belly throbbed, her skin tingled.

"It all feels so nice!" Felicity squealed. "I could scream!"

Felicity felt no guilt that they were having sex. Her mother had needs. She could supply them. It was better that she do it than one of the usual losers that Donna hooked up with. And she could admit it, she had needs as well. And this was as good as her dildo.

If she used her dildo several times in a row.

Donna shivered against her. "Okay now, be a dear and roll over on top of me. I want you to be the man tonight. Any daughter of mine should be able to give as well as receive!"

Felicity swallowed hard as Donna groped her ass, holding their pussies tight together as she rolled Felicity on top of the twosome. Felicity jabbed her knees into the mattress, raising her ass—the dildo slurping out of her, staying in Donna's cunt. She wasn't tight enough to hold it.

"That's alright, dear," Donna told her. "We'll work on that. You remember Mary Elizabeth, that showgirl who married into a tech start-up? She has this surgeon who gave her the pussy of a Thai hooker. Her husband just fingers her; she's still too tight to get his penis in."

"Oh my God, _Mom!"_

"We'll TBD it," Donna promised. "Just drive yourself down hard onto Mr. Plastic here. It'll work just as good, and a girl can never get too good at cowgirling up."

Holding herself over Donna on outstretched arms, Felicity plunged her ass down, taking the dildo right inside her, her tightness finally hitting the dildo's tip and pressing it back into Donna. Her mother sighed deeply. On Felicity's upstroke, Donna's firm grip on the dildo held it in place even as it slipped from Felicity, ridges tickling her clit, her tender walls. Felicity plunged down again, faster this time, thrilling as the dildo sank with ease into her depths.

Soon, they were breezing up and down on the dildo like a double act putting on a show. The rhythm had them moaning and squirming with pleasure. The dildo sank deeper into both of them, endlessly jostled by Felicity's thrusting gyrations. Rivers of sweat drenched Felicity as she exerted herself. Dew drops flew from her every time she pulled free, flinging her head back, breasts jogging as she centered herself before throwing herself back to Donna.

"Faster, baby, faster!" Donna begged as she threw her legs up in an impossibly wide V, inner muscles clamping on the dildo, holding it dead center for Felicity to impale herself on. She wouldn't allow anymore of it into her pussy. She knew her baby needed as much of it as she could get to enjoy herself.

Felicity increased the tempo. The dildo was like a piston between them, sliding deep inside Felicity and then back out, held in place by Donna's tightness. In a minute, Donna had to add her hands to the mix, collaring the dildo by its base. Felicity was beaching herself on the cock, her juices flowing from her, swamping the bed sheets. She hoped this would last forever.

Felicity's handholds to either side of Donna's head slipped away—perhaps the sweat flowing down her arms made the satin sheets just too slick. Perhaps she wanted to get Donna as hot as she was, make her mother feel the same trembling inside her pussy. Either way, she crushed her body to her mother's, forehead to forehead, touching from head to cunt. The only parts of them that hadn't met were their lips. That soon changed.

"Oh, you bad girl!" Donna said, playfully giving Felicity's ass a smack. "Finally sowing your wild oats—"

"I think my wild oats… are about done sowing!"

Everything felt so incredibly good. Her pounding heart seemed to pulse pleasure all through her body. And even her practiced pussy began to tighten, readying for climax. The dildo locked inside her, Felicity now rutting helplessly into an enthusiastically proud Donna.

"That's the way!" Donna cheered. "You just keep choking that cock! We'll get you down to fucking a Hitachi Magic Wand in no time! After that, we can see about finding you a Chinese husband. Their economy is so taking off—honey, make eye contact. It's always so exciting to look into someone's eyes when you've got their cock inside you."

Guilelessly, Felicity looked into Donna's eyes, saw the lust there as Donna wrapped her arms around Felicity's sweat-smooth body, felt Donna's love for her as her mother's hands wandered to her bare bottom. Donna squeezed her ass cheeks. Pulled a little, showing Felicity the right amount of force to use in pumping a dildo into someone.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are such a good fuck!" Donna panted as she was fucked hard enough to send her breasts bounding atop her chest. "I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend!"

Felicity fucked her harder, but no matter how hard she pivoted her hips, she couldn't force the dildo any deeper into Donna than it already was. All she managed to do was take more of its length inside herself.

"Holy Toledo, you sure know how to fuck me! Keep it up! That's the way I like it!" Donna cried. "Are you sure you're not a lesbian? That'd be fine with me. There are a lot of good women out there. YES! YES! I want you, fuck me! But you get one of those power dykes, the ones who always wear pantsuits, you make yourself their secretary, bam, your foot's in the door! You don't even have to get pregnant, just say you'll adopt a cat with her!" Donna's head twisted to the side as she was jolted with a mini-orgasm, Felicity's rutting scratching against her clit. "Oh, shit, you know how to do everything! You really are smart! Fuck me! I'm about to come! We've got to make it together, baby!"

Felicity grabbed Donna's legs and bent them back around her ears, letting Donna show off her well-preserved teenage flexibility as Felicity's arms wrapped around both her back and her thighs, mating their bodies, the two frozen together like one elegant statue with only their hips in motion. Felicity's pelvis relentlessly pumping to Donna's soft reception.

"I can't stop it!" Felicity screeched, almost in apology. "Can't stop can't stop can't stop!"

Her legs trembled, her pussy liquid and flowing, a sudden thrilling spasm jolting in the pit of her stomach and out a tingling place between her legs. She seemed to loosen in some wonderfully comforting way.

Donna cooed as she felt a river of lava erupt upon her belly. She'd been with enough highrollers to know how to finish herself off; faking orgasms was for amateurs. Donna reached down and flickered her clit like a magician would work a pack of cards. Felicity felt her mother stiffen; knew she too was coming.

"Baby, baby!" Donna moaned, stomach twitching as Felicity's ejaculation ran down her skin.

Felicity heaved in one final outburst of need, kissed Donna again with all her heart, and felt a responding heat coil inside her. Tighter, tighter, tighter. It was everything she needed. Their labias pressed together, the dildo totally devoured between them. At the touch of her mother's wetness to hers, a flash of pure ecstasy flared up her loins.

"Mommy!" Felicity screamed as she went over the edge, juices now flowing freely from her, bolting to Donna's belly and groin in great gulps like the life draining out of her, until Felicity collapsed on top of her mother, like her body had finally given in to its need for her.

"Keep giving it to me, sweetheart," Donna panted breathlessly. "Drive it in there! Don't stop! Don't stop till you have to!"

Felicity went on thrusting the dildo into her mother all throughout her orgasm. They clutched and kissed and came until they were spent. Then Felicity slid off the older woman's body, laying at her side with a leg over Donna's hips, her arms around her, her head tucked under Donna's chin. The freed half of the dildo still protruded from Donna's crotch like a man's flaccid member, and Donna had to physically relax herself to let it slip out. It flopped between their conjoined legs, wet and surprisingly warm.

They clinched together, their arms tightly entwined as Donna rained kisses on Felicity's contented smile. "That was really great, mom. I didn't know it could be like that. So wet and… and… I mean… _that's _what an orgasm's supposed to feel like!"

Donna nodded happily, straightening Felicity's wild hair. It'd worked its way out of her hair tie as they'd cavorted. "And don't you ever settle for anything else. If you're with a boy, you just make him hold his load until you have one of those. And if you're with a woman, she'd better keep going until you're done. I don't care if her fingers get tired, she has ten of them! Even if she's lost a hand, there's still a stump—"

"Mom." Felicity said it wearily, but accepting.

Donna kissed her cheek. "I'm just saying. Go to sleep, baby. I want to hold you in my arms tonight. These beds can get so goddamn lonely for a Smoak lady, can't they? But we've always got each other… and maybe that Oliver Queen if he gets a shave…"


End file.
